


Paroxysm

by lxcxs



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Battle, Character Death, Dragons and Shit, King - Freeform, M/M, Other, Royalty, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, War, prince - Freeform, set in dark ages, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcxs/pseuds/lxcxs
Summary: (n.) A sudden outburst of emotion.-Baekhyun is a prince in a world of tragedies he is not ready to face.





	1. Prologue

The deafening sound of bells filled the noisy city at precisely 20:00, letting everyone know that it’s time to head back home and lock the doors. Their proud king looked over the vast city while standing at the edge of his balcony, he took a deep breath of fresh air and took one short glance at the people below him, the echo of the bells still ringing through the city. After a moment had passed, he turned his heel and paced toward the big glass door that leads to the inside of the castle.

The king was no simple man, he was very secretive, to say the least. Even to his son and workers. He would often hide away in his workroom, hidden behind tons of books and files. What's written in those books you ask? Well, only the King may know, of course! He would only let one person apart from him inside that room, and that would be his trusty maid. Some of the books and shelves barely got touched, so they gathered a good amount of dust after a while. Even though King Byun trusted his maid to not look through his files, he would always feel the need to stay in the room when she cleaned.   
What could be written in those books?

As the air was getting chillier outside, the King feared that winter might be upon them yet again. A sad time it is, really. Winter has always been the most difficult season for them because of the harsh, cold weather. Nothing grows well during winter, so that means no crops, no beautiful trees that he could study all day long, absolutely nothing. And not to forget: the cold makes it incredibly difficult for people to get around. Most people stay inside to keep themselves warm. Alas, His majesty didn’t like winter.

  
“Father?”  
A hushed voice brought him out of his trance as the king straightened himself up and opened his eyes to look at the prince standing in front of him, his son.   
Oh, how he despised him so. The young Prince Baekyun was so naive, so pure, and so not ready to become a king. He had much to learn, indeed.  
Without uttering a word, the king nodded at his little one, allowing him to speak.  
The crown prince collected his thoughts before speaking.   
“I’ve received a letter from someone from the outer regions... it must be in a different sort of language because I can’t understand what it says, even though I'm perfectly sure it is addressed to me.”  
A moment of silence passed, and Baekhyun looked up at his father figure, who was just looking at him with the same expression he always has. Bored. Uninterested. Maybe a little tired.  
He took a deep breath before starting again.   
“... I figured maybe you could translate it for me?”   
Baekhyun heard the soft creak of the wooden balcony as his father took light steps towards him, and he heard him say;   
“Leave it on my desk on the second floor.”  
Without another sound, the monarch strolled past his heir.

He was left alone to think to himself, which he did. He thought about all the times his father has been so secretive to him. Father would never talk to him a lot and would always keep to himself, which would always upset Baekhyun. It shouldn’t be like this, father wasn’t hiding anything, right? 

Baekhyun could feel how tense he was, his shoulders felt like they were made out of stone, so he untensed them and started walking along the large hallways of their castle, slowly making his way to his father's workroom, which was on the second floor as the King previously stated. He was never allowed in that room, so it came to him as a surprise he's be allowed to put his letter in there... And there he was, right in front of the old oak wood door, right in front of his father's beloved workroom. The young man took a deep breath and he could already smell the faint aroma of paper and ink. Baekhyun decided to just go in and put the letter where it needed to be, so he did. He opened the door and quickly put it on the nearest desk he could find, only to stop in his tracks and look around for a little.   
"Wow..." was all he could say as he looked at how many books and bookshelves there were. A small part of him stay and look through all these files, but a bigger part of him wanted to leave as quickly as he could, so that father couldn't catch him nosing around his workroom... Boy, he'd sure be in trouble if that ever happened.

He walked out, closing the (quite heavy) door behind him, and scurrying off to his room. Once there, he took a seat in the chair beside his bed and proceeded to look outside of his window. It was already dark, it has been for a long time now, the darkness filling up the entire room and creating a sense of dread. Baekhyun has always been scared of the dark because he knows that any moment there could be something... anything... just standing there, watching him. Or, even worse: something could grab onto him and never let him go, dragging him trough darkness and straight to hell! Okay maybe that last one was a bit far-fetched, but could you blame him? The darkness is scary!

He started getting sleepy thinking so much, so he got up and went toward his large closet, adorned with dark red and gold decoration, and grabbed his sleepwear. He quickly changed into the satin clothes, blew out all the candles and lifted the heavy sheets off the bed so he could get in between them. Baekhyun sighed in content and close his eyes, slowly drifting off and eventually, falling asleep.


	2. Paroxysm Episode I

The nights got cold, really cold, during December, and it started to rain a lot more too. Little pools of water would gather around town, in places where the stones of the road had little dips. The young prince Baekhyun liked the cosiness of it all, staying inside, sitting near the fireplace with a book or just wandering around the castle. 

His father on the other hand... The King despised winter with a passion. During winter, he would often lock himself up in his room and not come out for hours on end, even during dinner (Which Baekhyun thinks was such a weird decision, the food was just so delicious, he couldn't lock himself up during dinner time, even if he wanted to! And food always makes you feel a bit better, doesn't it?)  
But his father had a reason to dislike this particular season; It's because of the Queen.

The Queen died during winter 3 years ago, it was a rough time for everyone back then. And that's why the King has such hatred toward this chilly time of the year.  
Baekhyun could remember when the horrible news was announced; he was in denial for quite some time, it felt like everything just stopped moving. He missed his mom a lot, to him she was the only person he could talk to normally. He still misses her a lot.  
The funeral was dark, sad, and it felt so... unusual. Baekhyun started to realize what was happening when he saw his mother’s corpse lying in the casket, he doesn't think he has ever cried that much.   
  
“You died on a Thursday afternoon. All felt grim the moment you left our side. May your mind and body rest in peace. “  
The death of the Queen affected many.  
She was a kind person to everyone, may God be kind to her too.  
Baekhyun isolated himself because of the incident and he had almost no contact with anyone outside of his room, but after a while, he started coming out more but... he felt so lonely without anyone there.  
It was difficult for the prince to make friends outside the castle. Sure, he talked to the staff once in a while but those were not really... friends. Wherever Baekhyun would go outside of the castle he would get these looks from the people there and he didn’t like it. At all.  
He felt like an outsider in the country he should own.  
Baekhyun did have a childhood friend though, he moved away a long long time ago. He couldn’t even remember his name, sad isn’t it?  
Oh, how he wished he could travel back in time and re-live those precious moments he had as a child... As a kid, you don't realize that those moments will never come back as an adult, and you don't think about it as much.  
  
Baekhyun was all alone in the castle, except for the usual pairs of guards standing at the big gate at the front and the other ones scattered around the castle.  
His father told him he had to go run some errands, but he did not see him leave at all. The Prince found this strange, as strange as it can get.  
Father always took the car when going somewhere, especially in winter.  
Baekhyun decided to get out of his stuffy room and down to the kitchen hall to get some water to drink, as his throat felt a little dry.  
On his way down, he saw that the usual clean carpet on the ground floor had some stains on it... usually, the maids would have cleaned this place by now, so why is it like this? Baekhyun looked at the large stains on their rich coloured carpet and tried figuring out what it could have been. It looked like it was just clear fluid, but it did stain the fabric.  
He fixed the carpet a little by pulling it back straight with his feet and continued down the narrow hall to the kitchen.  
The royal cook was already picking out ingredients for tonight and getting everything ready. When Baekhyun walked in, he smiled at the busy cook and tried being as quiet as possible as to not hinder the other.  
Baekhyun opened the fridge and grabbed the first water bottle he saw standing, closed the fridge, and started to head back to his room.  
While walking toward the big flight of stairs, he heard his name being called by one of the servants.  
''Prince Baekhyun! Prince Baekhyun! It appears that I have a letter for you.'' The servant started to approach Baekhyun at a fast rate, ''A letter?'' Baekhyun replied as he took the white paper wrapped in beige in his hands.  
'' I was told to inform you to read it as soon as you could, your highness.'', The servant said as they started hurrying back to their original position outside of the castle.  
The Prince took one last glance at the wafer-thin envelope before continuing on his way to his room.  
Once in his room, he closed his door with a soft thud and opened up the blinds in his room so a little natural light was able to get in and light up the room. His space was adorned with gold and white decorations, scrolls, and some lights on his light beige coloured wall.  
Baekhyun took a sip of his water and set his bottle on the side of one of his room tables, he sat down on his couch and started looking for a letter opener in his pedestal cupboard. Once he found it, he took a deep breath and started tearing open the envelope.  
The letter inside was written in a small magnitude, making it hard for the Prince to know what it was about after taking a glance at it, so he decided to sit at his desk with light to read it.  
''...  
...  
...  
...  
...oh.''  
Baekhyun was confused. He felt not only that but betrayed.  
Confused and betrayed.  
His father... was going to be executed. The reason wasn't that clear to him...  
'𝑫𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑩𝒂𝒆𝒌𝒉𝒚𝒖𝒏.  
𝑰 𝒂𝒎 𝒘𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒅𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒖𝒏𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆, 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒄𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒓𝒐𝒚𝒂𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔. 𝑯𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒆𝒙𝒆𝒄𝒖𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝑫𝒆𝒄𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝟕𝒕𝒉, 𝟏𝟓𝑿𝑿.  
𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒖𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖.  
𝑾𝒆'𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆.  
𝑹𝒐𝒚𝒂𝒍 𝑪𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒕.'  
Baekhyun couldn't believe his eyes, His father? Executed?? He stood up and went down to speak to the guard who gave him the awful letter, but as he was travelling down he saw people from the army standing at the front of the castle. Baekhyun started feeling scared and just froze in the middle of the stairs.  
He saw his father being dragged out of the castle from a small window beside him. ''Father?'' Baekhyun whimpered as a single tear rolled down his left cheek.  
He shook his head hard and started pinching his skin hoping to wake up from this terrible nightmare... but he didn't.  
This was all real. His father being dragged away and killed soon was real.  
Why was this happening to him?  
What has he done?  
Baekhyun's sadness turned into anger. Anger toward his father.  
What in the hell could he have done to deserve such fate?  
He strode down the stairs, no longer feeling hesitant or frozen. But as he was taking large steps down his legs started to feel a bit wobbly. And his steps got smaller and fainter.  
Everything was getting hazy around him and it looked like time was slowing down.  
The guards being rough with his father while dragging him away from the castle and his screams just getting softer the farther away he got.  
Baekhyun's legs gave in, he tried getting up but he just couldn't.  
He saw the guard that gave him the letter but the Prince had no energy to stand up or even say something. He just looked at the latter, who had the same stoic expression as all the other guards.  
Then, he felt hands. Hands all around him on his body picking him up and dragging him away as well. Everything got more blurry for Baekhyun and not so long after, his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a bit rushed, and I apoligise for that :/


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi loves!  
It's me, Lucas, and I'm so so sorry about not uploading anything in such a long time!  
I started school again and it was stressing me out so much, I barely had time for myself.  
Right now, I'm in the middle of winter exams but after that, I'll have about 2 to 3 weeks off :) so I'll be able to write then ;p  
See you then!

\---

I cleaned up the prologue and a bit of the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all secrets stay hidden.


End file.
